Not So Simple
Gem & Gemma are writing in their dairies. We hear Gemma's thoughts as she writes about each of the Rangers. After reading that Gemma thinks of him as just a simple mechanic, Flynn tries to prove himself by showing some of his complex inventions to Gem & Gemma. When the giant Knight Bot attacks a forest area, the Rangers have to rush into battle. The bot manages to take down the ValveMax & Mach Megazords. The Blue Ranger ties another new invention, an Engine Cell that is supposed charge the Zord's combustion system. However, the cell backfires and causes complete systems failure. Doctor K manages to get the Zords back online. The Rangers together are able to destroy the Knight Bot with the three Megazords. At the Venjix palace, Tenaya 7 (sassy as ever) thinks that General Shifter's Knight Bot was a complete failure. But Venjix explains that the bot was able to plant delayed energy charges, that will allow the next bot to enter into the city. Flynn apologizes to everyone, but Dr. K chews him out, explaining that from his Engine Cell Charge, the Zords can not activate Megazord Sequences until she fixes them. She then forbids Flynn from any future invetions. As Gem & Gemma write once more, Gemma sees a dejected Flynn throw all of his inventions in the garbage. Gemma feels bad for him and questions her own first assumption of him. After Shifter reveals his new Hammer Attack Bot, Tenaya 7 can only complain and say that she could have done better. But Venjix has heard enough and orders her to remain at the palace while the Hammer Bot destroys the Rangers. Gemma digs a tire shaped invention of Flynn's out of the trash and starts going over it. When Flynn asks what she's doing, Gemma offers for her & Flynn to give the weapon some upgrades. Gemma give the weapon the name of Road Attack Zord. The two spend the night working "tirelessly" on the Road Attack Zord. What? I can't say one tire joke? After a "tiring" night, the Road Attack Zord is finished. Okay, okay I'll stop with the tire jokes now. The entire city shakes as the Hammer Bot attacks at the city square. Even worse, the Zords are still not repaired. As the others rush off to battle the Hammer Bot, Gemma and Flynn stay behind to convince Dr. K to let them use the Road Attack Zord. But Doc K won't hear of it, believing that it'll just backfire. Meanwhile the others arrive in the city and start fighting the Hammer Bot. They soon find themselves outmatched by the sheer might of this new bot. As Venjix and Crunch watch the battle, they soon discover Tenaya 7 is gone. While on their way to help the others, Flynn & Gemma are attacked by Tenaya 7. They end up fighting her, keeping them from the main battle. With the others loosing against the Hammer Bot, and Flynn & Gemma fighting Tenaya, Flynn tries to convince Dr. K to trust him and send in the Road Attack Zord. The Road Attack Zord is sent in and manages to take out the Hammer Bot. But the Zord has too much power and is going wild. The Rangers try to hold it back. After finishing with Tenaya, Gemma rejoins Flynn. Flynn tells the others he installed an emergency shut off. They just need to give it a good whack right in the middle. The Rangers manage to shut the Road Attack Zord off. Gemma then apologizes to Flynn saying that her upgrade gave the Zord too much power. But that gives Flynn and idea. But the Hammer Bot isn't done yet, now it's been supersized. Blue & Silver arrive in their Zords blasting the bot. Dr. K explains to the Rangers that she was able to divert the Road Attack Zord's excess energy to repair the Zords, it was Flynn's idea. The Rangers form the SkyRev Megazord and prepare to deploy the Road Attack Zord, with a new Engine Cell to power it. The Road Attack Zord is activated & online. The new Zord is easily able to out maneuver the Hammer Bot and wear him down. And with the SkyRev powering up the Road Attack Zord in Wheel Mode, it's launched with a powerful blast, thus destroying the Hammer Bot. Back at the evil base, Venjix, Shifter & Crunch are growing weary of Tenaya 7's attitude. As everyone prepares to turn in for the night, Flynn asks Gemma if she'd like to help him work on more Venjix destroying upgrades this weekend. Gemma says she'd love to, but she all ready has to help Gem with other stuff.